


囚

by PrimoLineS



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Oviposition, Pirate x Siren, Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimoLineS/pseuds/PrimoLineS
Summary: 海盗x海妖；有产卵情节
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gawain | Saber
Kudos: 33





	囚

“今天感觉怎么样？我们的小崽子是不是快出生了？”

男人赤裸着上半身，裤子掉在腰上，裆部的扣子被解开露出惊人尺寸的肉棒，上面沾着不少淫水，把肉棒涂得晶莹透亮。

高文把自己的阴茎从面前的异种体内抽出来，他仔细打量着瘫在地上的生物，即使看过无数次依旧会为他漂亮的鳞片而感到不可思议。这分明只存在于神话中的物种此刻正瘫软在自己身下，刚经历过一场激烈的性爱而浑身泛红，小腹的肉穴还保留着肉棒的形状，难以闭合，上方的分身断断续续地吐出精水，整个人还处于高潮的状态。

高文伸手抚摸着海妖的小肚，那里微微隆起，并不明显，但是高文知道，这里有着他们的孩子，他的肉棒插进去的时候，那东西总是明晃晃的宣示着它的存在感。

难以置信对不对？让海妖怀孕这种事情，真是让人惊奇，又颇有成就感。

“小立香，你还好吗？不会昏过去了吧？”高文探身上去，手掐住海妖的脸，将他侧着的脸扳正，欣赏海妖这张漂亮的脸全是欲望的红晕。视线没能顺利的对上，高文发现他的小海妖还处于失神的状态，抽手拍了拍他的脸，力度不重，但顺利的把立香唤醒。

“高……高文，帮帮我……好痒……”回过神的立香立刻重新缠上高文，他用着自己有力的尾巴托着高文的腰往前顶，男人的肉棒轻轻撞上立香小腹的肉穴，仅仅是这样短暂的摩擦也激得他浑身颤抖，更是难耐地在地上扭动，说是缺水的鱼也不为过，只是缺的水是男人的精液。

“别急，太粗暴了会伤着孩子们。”高文安抚性地拍了拍缠在自己腰上的鱼尾，留恋于海妖那绚丽的鳞片，在阳光下反射出宝石般的蓝色。进入孕期的海妖似乎性欲格外大，高文这几天都被他缠得紧紧的，虽没有被魅惑人心做到精尽人亡，但是也缴械了大部分的精水到海妖的子宫里。

地上的立香已经伸手勾住高文的脖子，让自己和男人贴得更近，穴口在肉棒上不断摩擦，龟头蹭到穴口便会流出一些水，有高文射进去的精液，也有他自己分泌的淫水。因为快到分娩期而格外敏感，细小地触碰就能让他淌一地的水。这间关押他的囚室潮湿不堪，地上都是水渍，一些他从旁边水池里带出来的，一些则是小穴流出来的。

“海妖果然会勾引人，差一点，只差那么一点，我就要被你吸走魂了。”高文笑着亲吻立香的嘴角，身体却不为所动，任由立香在他怀里扭动。“还记得第一次见你的时候，你可真是，美丽耀眼到让人无法转移视线啊。我的兄弟们都被你诱惑了，可偏偏我，抗住了你的诱惑，所以，我才能够彻底拥有你。对吧，我亲爱的小立香？”男人一把拽起旁边的锁链，那厚重的铁链束缚着立香的手腕，随着男人的动作提起立香无力的双手，将他往上拉扯。

立香吃痛地发出了呻吟，身体却又因为这样的疼痛而更加兴奋，半腾在空中的身躯不断扭动，想要靠近那个唯一能给他带来快乐、解决这填不满的空虚感的男人。

“捕获海妖，是我这辈子做过最有趣的事情。”高文托着立香的脸，打量着这个被神明眷顾的种族，拥有怎样魅惑人心的外貌。海妖那双碧蓝色的双眼，因为欲望得不到抒发而蔓延出水汽，转眼间的光彩在看向高文的时候格外醉人，不断勾引着男人来侵犯他。

“高文……高文…….”他喃喃地唤着男人的名字，像极了恋人缠绵的低吟，每一句都充满了爱意。从海妖嘴里吐出来的字充满了魔力，让这个简单的名字成为了世界上最美的话。

“很好听。”高文赞许地亲吻立香的眼睛，随后是鼻尖、嘴唇、下巴，最后停在锁骨不断舔舐。“学得不错，应该奖励。”海妖并不会说人类语，只会几句交合时的荤话，是模仿人类性交时发出的声音。高文花了点时间教会立香叫他的名字，成果显著。

高文作为小有盛名的海盗，颇为热爱探险的他，在听闻这片海域出现海妖，便迫不及待地带着船员来到这里，而事实果然没有让他失望。传说中的海妖会用歌声引诱误入迷雾中的船员，男人们会被控制心神，被迫与海妖们苟合，最后被吃掉。高文就是其中这个意外，他脱离了海妖歌声的掌控，并且做出了让所有人都没想到的事情——捕捉海妖并囚禁了他。

他们在这间为海妖打造的特殊囚室里，度过了很长一段时间的淫乱日子，无法拒绝本性的海妖逐渐沦为了高文的欲奴，每日唯一的期盼便是高文的到来，每一次性爱都让海妖沉迷。立香的淫水洒满了整间囚室的每一处，连墙上也残留着精液，怀孕倒是令两人都有些意外，但孕期立香的反应让高文觉得有趣极了，这便怀到了现在。算算日子，小崽子们也快出来了。

“小立香……”高文伸出指尖触碰海妖小腹的腔口，那里还有淫水在顺着穴渗出，阴茎上的倒刺凸起，还处于半勃起的状态。高文的手指顺着那个湿漉漉的小穴探了进去，海妖的阴蒂极浅，一个指头便能碰到，微微一勾，身下的海妖便尖叫着出声，肉穴夹得紧紧地，带着吸力企图让高文的手指插得更深。

高文抽出来了指头，发出了小小的一声“啵”，而立香摆动着鱼尾，手指不由自主地抚摸上自己的阴茎，泛着水光的双眼瞧着高文，都是恳求的意味。“高文……”他不会说其他的话，只能叫着男人的名字，又急又气，伸手去够男人的掌心，让他继续摸摸自己。

高文避开立香的动作，他托着立香的腰，随手掐了一把，感受到身下的躯体颤抖的更加厉害了，似乎只是这样的触碰便兴奋的不行。

“小骚货。”高文笑着调侃道，他也不再逗弄海妖，答应过要给立香奖励，扶着肉棒慢慢塞进了小腔里。那里比起女人的穴口要小得多，上侧还有阴茎这样的生殖器，挤压着下方的阴道，让承受操弄的小穴更加的紧致，即使操过很多次还是很难顺利容纳高文巨大的肉棒。

这让每次插入都仿佛第一次，火热又潮湿的小腔包裹着肉棒，明明有些吞吐困难了还分外贪婪地吸着，就只是插入便喷了不少淫水。高文发出一声舒爽地叹息，他的大掌压着立香乱晃的鱼尾，仿佛要将海妖钉在地上，肉棒对着小穴疯狂蹂躏，打开的生殖膜露出粉嫩的穴肉，四周的鳞片上都是溅出来的淫水，每一次抽插都能清晰地看到穴肉被翻出，交合的地方噙满了白沫。

立香张着小嘴不断喘息着，他呜咽了两声，又一次去够高文的手臂。这次高文顺着他的动作，让海妖牵着他的手放到自己的胸上。胸口的奶子不像女人那般高耸，但比起男人来说大了不少，还软绵绵的，捏上去就像是面团，让人爱不释手。高文掐着立香的乳头，小海妖猛地从地上跃起，穴内抽搐着喷出淫水，尖叫着发出了人类听不到的高吟，爽到泪眼模糊。

海妖贪婪地裹着高文的肉棒，像是要碾压出男人的全部精液，让他射进自己的子宫里，爽得死去活来，尖叫着淌水。他爱极了男人掐自己的乳头，刺痛感换来的快感让精液从分身里畅快的喷射而出，射精时上抬的身躯只会让高文的肉棒插得更深，挺硬的肉棒顺着宫口操到深处，立香甚至感觉到肚子里的卵都被男人顶歪了方向，让本是微微隆起的小腹鼓得更大了。他惊恐地摇头，手抗拒地抵在男人的胸上推阻着，宫颈却紧紧地缠着这根肉棒，根本不打算放他离开。

身体敏感得不行，男人剧烈地抽插只能让立香不断地喷水，两人的身下都是一滩一滩的水渍，海妖抖着嘴叫高文的名字，声音又哑又带着哭腔，似是在乞求他放过自己，小穴却贪欢极了，含着肉棒让鱼尾一抖一抖地，嘴里喊着高文听不懂的浪叫。

突然立香感到腹部传来一阵阵痛，他大口喘息着，疼痛随着高文的撞击越发激烈，还有一种排斥感，立香惊慌失措地推阻着高文，他猛地松开含着的肉棒，并且极力向外排斥，头剧烈地摆动起来，手放在小腹上后缩身子。“高文！高文！停！”他不会说其他的话，急得不断向后缩，嘴里翻来覆去一个字，总算让男人停了下来。

“怎么了？”高文抽出自己的肉棒，有些不满，毕竟性欲高涨的时候被叫停，谁都没好心情。看着海妖扶着自己的肚子，本来潮红的小脸被疼得泛白，大脑转了一瞬也明白了。小海妖这是要生小崽子了啊。

男人一把抱起海妖放到囚室的桌子上，自己拉过一张椅子坐到了海妖的面前，正对着立香的生殖器。“我帮你看着，用力排出来。”高文好奇地瞧着自己刚刚还在操弄的小腔，手指拨弄着腔口，被里面的淫水淋了个满手。

因为高文的触碰让本就敏感的立香浑身发抖，男人的视线让立香羞耻极了，子宫里的卵迫不及待地想要诞生于世上，可紧致的宫颈口成为了它难以突破的地点。明明刚刚还能容下男人那根巨大的肉棒，从内排出的卵却怎么也出不来了。

立香疼得脸色苍白，不断收紧小腹向下方用力排出，可男人那炙热的视线注视着自己的穴口，让自己好不容易凝聚起的力度在他的视线下软成一片。立香咬着下唇，强忍心里的羞耻，有刚刚做爱分泌的淫水，使排卵没有那么的困难，子宫挤压着卵，一点点地向外排出。海妖抖着身子不断吸气呼气，他的鱼尾无力地搭在桌子边上，连鳞片都失了色泽。

高文瞧着他的可怜样，也有些心疼，犹豫着探出手抚摸立香的尾巴，害得立香一个激灵，卡在1/3位置的卵又被他缩了一些回去。又疼又气的立香晃着鱼尾抽了高文一尾巴，可男人并没有收手的打算，高文捋着立香的鳞片，还时不时摸摸两侧的鱼翼，都是海妖极为敏感的地方。

受着这样折磨的立香瘫软在桌子上，脸色苍白却浑身通红，意识被拉成两部分，拉锯战一样的在大脑里上演，他敏感的尾巴还头一回被男人这样用心的玩弄，注意力逐渐涣散的他根本没注意到，下意识收缩张合的小腔又一次流了一滩水，让难以度过的宫腔都变得顺利了起来。

卵终于度过了宫口最难的位置，立香整个人都松了一口气，他向外排挤的穴口微微张开一个洞口，高文的视角刚好能看的清清楚楚。男人发出一声惊呼，视线停留在穴口一瞬不瞬，而这声音耻得立香用手挡住自己的脸，张合的洞口却没敢再缩起来，甚至随着卵排出的进度越来越大，逐渐能够清晰的瞧见内穴里的粉色蜜肉和装满了淫水的肉穴。

卵向外排出带着立香体内的骚水越流越多，像喷泉一样的，每次他抽动一下，就有一滩水排出，顺着尾巴流到桌子上，越攒越多，桌面逐渐盛不下了，便流到了地上。

“快出来了，小立香加油哦。”男人的鼓励显得颇为亢奋，他紧紧地盯着立香的小腔，从粉色的软肉中瞧见了一抹白色，下一刻，一颗白色的卵便乘着一滩水“噗嗤”一声滑了出来。

立香虚脱了一般地瘫在桌子上，刚排出卵的腔口还要冒出新的水，一股一股的向外喷。

见证到海妖产卵过程了高文对于诞生的卵毫无兴趣，他托着那枚卵放到平时立香待的池子里，转身回到立香身边。他的小海妖的小穴无意识的淌水，尾巴一抖一抖的，高文心疼了好一会儿，抚摸着他的尾巴却怎么也安抚不了，想了想便弯下身子，头探向立香的小腔。

舌尖缓缓地舔弄起小腔的外壁，那里颤抖着喷水，被高文嘴一吸，尽数到了自己的嘴里。没什么想象中的怪味，甚至有点甘甜，果然神造物不能用人类的思维去设想。他放开了去吮吸这个刚排完卵的小穴，舌尖轻易地探进去碰到了浅浅的阴蒂，刺激的立香又哭又闹，如果不是高文固定着他的尾巴，海妖能从桌子上翻下去。

高文用舌头一进一出的舔舐着这个小穴，每次都在退出前顶一下立香的小豆豆，害得小海妖爽得昏头转向，刚刚排卵那点羞耻丢到千里之外去了。

男人的舌头和他的肉棒一样，温柔中又带着强势，操得立香只翻白眼，虽然没有操到深处碾压子宫那样的快感，但是依旧爽得他肉壁抽搐，前面那根阴茎都快射废了，软嗒嗒的瘫着，时不时挤出零星的精水，和下面疯狂喷水的小腔形成了鲜明对比。

“高……高文……”小海妖哆嗦着嘴唇叫男人的名字，祈求他别再玩儿，自己快被玩坏了，刚产完卵又射了太多，意识已经模糊不清。

高文发出“吸溜”的吮吸声，总算从立香的穴口上退了出来，凑上去亲了亲立香的嘴。“休息吧，你做得很棒，立香。”他毫不吝惜自己的夸赞，见小海妖在他的话落后放心的昏迷过去，满意一笑，给他的立香裹了层毯子抱了起来，解开手铐。

离开前高文打量了一下，房间里随处可见的水渍，认真考虑重新弄一间囚室。


End file.
